This invention relates to an expulsion motor for a missile and to self-propelled missiles incorporating an expulsion motor.
In many applications it is desirable to use a missile system in which the missile is initially launched from a launch tube by means of an expulsion motor prior to ignition of the missile main motor. For example when the missile is to be launched from a shoulder launcher it is necessary to ensure that the missile has been expelled from the container a safe distance away from the operator prior to ignition of the boost motor to avoid injury to the operator or damage to the equipment associated with the missile. A similar need may arise for helicopter launched missiles.
In a conventional form of expulsion motor propulsive charges are located directly behind the missile but this arrangement means that a longer container launch tube is required for the missile. Other arrangements make use of a cannister attached to the missile and containing a propulsive charge. However, particularly where the missile is to be accelerated to very high speeds by the boost motor, the mass associated with the empty cannister constitutes dead weight which must be accelerated together with the missile itself and consequently the velocity of the missile is reduced.